1. Technical Field
This document relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to handling data transfers that involve mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some companies or governments have different types of networks based on different levels of security. Some of the networks are more secure than others and provide additional levels of security, as well as different procedures for using that network. It is a security concern for data to move between the networks, specifically from a more secure network to a weaker network. An additional problem is how to prevent a malicious application from siphoning data from inside a corporation's firewall to outside the firewall.
For example the government may have a secret network and a non-secret network. The workstations on the secret network may not even be connected to the non-secret network to explicitly prevent data siphoning. To prevent data siphoning between these networks for mobile communications, the government would have to deploy two separate PDAs to each employee that uses both of the networks. This is a costly approach.
As another example, an organization may wish to deploy handhelds to employees, which connect to their corporate network as well as their personal (home) email accounts. It would be detrimental for an employee to siphon data between their corporate secure network to their personal accounts.